Winter Tears
by FairyTalesIntheWoods
Summary: Kori's tired of being put on hold, will she decide to end what she and Richard had? Richard/Kori. First song-fic and one-shot! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! :)


_**My first song-fic and one-shot hope you like it!**_

_**Song: Winter By: Daughter**_

_**God knows I LOVE this song! **_

_**~Winter Tears~**_

_**Drifting apart like two sheets of ice, my love**_

_**Frozen hearts growing colder with time**_

_**There's no heat from our mouths**_

_**Please take me back to my rich youth**_

'_I am not stupid…'_ she pulled her short leather jacket closer to her body as the cold night wind slammed against her. The auburn haired girl slowly walked through town, the lights from stores flashing and the honking of cars rushing by. '_Why is it that every time we actually have alone time together she suddenly needs him so badly? coincidence? I think not_.' She took her gloved hands and rubbed them together, _'I get that she and you go way back…but we never spend any time together anymore…' _she wiped at the trail of tears on her rosy cheeks. She sniffed _'it doesn't matter anymore I'm tired of always being forgotten…he always says he'll make it up, but when he does we're interrupted by his cell phone ringing and guess who it always is….of course Barbara Gordon.'_

She looked up at the star filled sky, _'but I do miss him…I miss him so much it hurts.' _Sobbing with her head in her hands she quickly wiped them away before the cold wind blew against her. She walked by a dark alley way, she saw that through the dark alley the moon light shone so bright. The hill, that same hill they used to meet every day on top of the same hill, that's where it all started. Slowly she walked through the moonlight lit alley, her quiet footsteps echoed around her she blew out a nervous breath. She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally made her way out of the alley, taking her first step onto the luscious green grass she began walking her way up onto the hill.

_**And we were in flames, I needed I needed you**_

_**To run through my veins, like disease**_

_**And now we are strange, strangers**_

Why had she never decided to come and see the moon at night on top of the hill, the moon round and big it hit the horizon perfectly and the stars surrounding it made it look like they were trying to comfort her. She smiled as she welcomed the cold breeze, lightly playing with her hair. She soon started to cry, but this time she didn't bother to wipe them away. Sitting down on the very top of the hill, she slowly breathed in and out. _'he keeps apologizing so many times that I've lost count…how many chances will I give him?' _she sighed_ 'all I know is that I cannot keep going on like this…'_

_Ring Ring_

She stuck her hand in her pocket, finding her phone she looked at the caller ID. _Richard, _she may be crying over him but she did not want to talk to him. She pressed the _'ignore' _button letting it go to the voicemail.

"Why won't she pick up?" Richard growled, _why can't he learn to just say no? _He didn't want to admit to the fact that Barbara was messing up his and Kori's relationship, but he couldn't let Barbara take all the blame for it. _'I love you Kori…so much that it hurts, Kori where are you?'_ He looked up at the stars his eyes began to water. He began walking until he stopped in front of the alleyway, where he saw a glimpse of a red hair.

***~*~*~* **The green eyed beauty sighed which seemed like the millionth time_, 'I just wish we could go back to normal…before she came…' _closing her eyes she hummed a tune to herself.

"Kori…?" Kori's eyes shot open, her breathing quickened _'when did he get here? I didn't even hear footsteps!' _"Kori what are you doing here? I've been looking for you all over!" She kept silent with her back facing him.

_**It's different now**_

_**Gray faced**_

_**Eyes burnt out**_

_**Flames are gone**_

_**Gloves are on**_

_**I have a feeling**_

_**Love's gone back**_

"Kori, look I'm sorry… please say something." He pleaded Kori stood up from her spot turned around and walked towards him. Richard smiled but it soon left as Kori walked right pass him, he quickly grabbed her elbow. "Let go Richard." She growled trying to get loose from his grip.

"No, not until we talk." Kori groaned "What is there to talk about? You already know the situation, you would choose her over me any day admit it!" Richard pulled her closer to his body, "That's not true Kori and you know it." He clenched his teeth together. Kori struggled to get out from his strong but harmless hold. "Is it Richard? Because every time we're alone she decides to interrupt us." She jabbed her finger into his chest. "and _as always _you would go to her Richard!" she started to cry the tears slowly trailing its way down her flushed cheeks.

Richard sucked in a breath, "Kori…I-I didn't know…" Kori pushed him back "Is that all you have to say 'I'm sorry'!" anger shook within her "you always say your 'sorry' but do you mean it?"

_**Went to the cinema, losing our minds**_

_**With comic fever, shutting confined spaces**_

_**Lost in the dark, my heart taken**_

_**Resting on your heart**_

"Of course I mean it Kori you know me better than that." He threw his hands in the air. "No, no you don't you say that you'll make up for it but even then you brake you're promise and that cycle repeats over and over again and I'm tired of it…" Her face sad Richard shook his head "Kori no, don't do this." He caressed her cheek. She turned her face "do what Richard? End our relationship? Richard I've given you so many chances but you took them for granted, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Kori please give me another chance I promise you I won't let anything or anyone distract me from you…I _love_ you" Kori covered her mouth silencing her sob, "I-I don't know, I really don't think I can give you another chance Richard." She took a step back "Kori wait, please don't leave." He tried to reach out and grab her hand but it was too late, she started running back to the alleyway.

_'I'm not going to let her go so easily, I love her too much to do that.' _He ran down the hill and through the alley. As soon as he got through the darkness of the alley and into the light of the stores and cars he immediately began his search for her _again. "_Kori!" the people walking by stared at him oddly some throwing glares his way, but he didn't care he only cared about Kori.

_**And we were in flames, I needed I needed you**_

_**To run through my veins, like disease**_

_**And now we are strange, strangers**_

I can still hear him calling my name, oh how I wish I could just turn around and just run to him and let him wrap his arms around me. Even though I didn't say it, I do still love him and probably always love him. I just wish that Richard and I could be together without any complications…but we all know that can't happen. There's bound to be arguments and fights but I just can't take it anymore. Hugging myself I walked faster as I hear his calls coming closer.

"Kori!" Okay _now _I'm, running. I went into a full out sprint "Kori!" I can hear him chasing after me, all I have to do is turn the corner and I'm safe, but the strong arms wrapped around my waist prevented me from doing so.

"Kori, please stop…" he pulled her back into his chest, his warm breath on her neck sending a chill down her spine. They stayed in silent for a little while no one saying a word until the silence was broken.

"Kori…I know that you don't want to talk to me right now, but at least let me drive you home." He took in the wonderful intoxicating scent of her hair. Unknowingly his grip on her tightened around her waist.

_**Wait for**_

_**Me to**_

_**Degrade before**_

_**You go**_

_**Caring**_

__Kori nodded not wanting to say anything; they walked to his car in silence. He started his car and turned on the heat. In the corner of his eye he could see Kori twiddling her thumbs; he reached one hand over and held her hand in his, he felt her stiffen after a while she relaxed in his touch actually wanting him to wrap his arms around her again.

Richard turned the corner and turn on _Tamaran Rd._ as soon as the big tanned bricked house came into view he stopped at the curve. He turned off the car and turned to face Kori; Kori was facing the fogged window. He softly touched her chin turning her head to face him, sapphire blue met emerald green. "Kori…I love you, please don't let what we had go." Closing her eyes then reopening them he saw how they watered, she took in a shaky breath "Richard I love you too, but when I needed you the most you were never there, and I don't know if I can do this anymore…"

_**Pray for**_

_**Waste of**_

_**Daylight**_

_**Speaks when**_

_**Sun burns keeping**_

_**Undeveloped**_

"I'm sorry Kori…" he took her face in both his hands pulling her close for a kiss "and I promise that I will never hurt you again, I was so stupid for not realizing what I was doing, I was stupid for not knowing that I was hurting you…please forgive me." Kori nodded "I do forgive you… I love you so much Richard." Finally they're lips connected; Kori ran her fingers through his jet black hair deepening the kiss if it was even possible…he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap and into the driver's seat.

The passionate kiss continued until the shrill sound of Richards phone ringing. They quickly pulled apart both panting from the heated kiss. Richard took his phone from his pocket looking at the caller ID he sighed…Barbara.

_**Out of revenge**_

_**And degrading**_

_**My youth and stained on our sheets**_

_**It's on a piece of me**_

_**It's on a piece of me**_

Kori turned away and wiped a tear, was he going to leave her after all that was said and done? Richard looked up from the ringing phone and onto the woman he loved he wasn't going to ruin his relationship with Kori. He looked at her with dreamy eyes _'one day I'm going to marry her.' _

"Are you going to answer that?" he heard Kori say with anger evident in her voice. Richard took one look at his ringing phone; he rolled down his window and chucked the phone outside; throwing it hard enough for it to shatter against the road. "No." He quickly pulled her in for another passionate kiss never wanting to let her go. "I love you so much." They said in unison with longing clear in their dazed eyes.

She loved him, he loved her all was right in the world when they're together.

_**Winter comes**_

_**Winter crush all**_

_**I've heard things that**_

_**I once had**_

**I hope that you guys enjoyed 'Winter Tears' Follow and Review love you guys! **


End file.
